


Russian Roulette

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jimon Week, M/M, Slightly descriptive but mostly just lyrics, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 5 of Jimon Week: Jimon+favorite lyrics





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was weird for me to write but its the first idea that popped in my head so I went with it. This has been a fun week for me so far, I wasn't sure I liked this pairing very much. But I am falling in love with it the more I write it.

It had been ages since Simon had written anything and even more since he had the option to perform with his band. Everyone had convinced him to do it, it was what he loved and performing at night wouldn't be that big of a deal. It had taken him some time but eventually he had given in. He was regretting that now, especially when Clary had brought everyone to come and watch. Jace was the one who was looking at him intensely as he started to strum the first couple of notes on his guitar before Maureen joined in. No one else seemed as focused as the blonde and Simon couldn't look away even when he started singing.

'Looked up across the smoke filled room  
Felt the tension build  
This night has only just begun'

A small smirk crept over Jace's expression as he leaned back more in his seat, crossing on leg over the other as he looked at Simon. Blue eyes meeting brown. He had been the most adamant for Simon to pick up singing again. Being a vampire had taken his life from him and Jace understood that need to find himself again. This was a part of Simon, something that no matter what happened that he couldn't lose.

'So here we go!

You gotta, just feel the energy  
You gotta, just know who the enemy is  
We are hungry for adrenaline  
We're about to go insane, you'll see'

The words meant something to both of them, Simon had written them while around Jace, while watching him fight and train. To Simon, it was what he saw in Jace. That fierceness and desire for battle that he saw in Jace's eyes every time he went on a mission and came back from a fight. It was terrifying sometimes and also interesting. Jace was a born fighter and he enjoyed it, something that he gave his all too. Simon admired that in him and Jace saw that. Simon saw him like no one else did and he admired the other just as much. As frightening as this life was and being thrown into it would make most people break down but Simon was adjusting. Slowly but he was, and it was impressive to Jace to see that Simon could still smile and tell jokes even after dying and coming back.

'Bring out the guns  
We love the danger  
One, two, three  
Just pull the trigger  
One bullet left inside the chamber  
Let us play some Russian Roulette'

The brunette, moved one hand up and made a gun with his fingers, pointing it at Jace with a small grin and imitating shooting him. No one else was paying attention, even Clary had gotten herself distracted. The action had the blonde chuckling softly and he pretended to be shot, throwing his head back on the top of the seat and putting a hand to his chest before looking back at him. Both were grinning at the point and Simon felt a lot more relaxed and at ease.

'Drop.  
Let go of everything within  
Release the inner peace  
This game has only just begun'

A game they were both now playing. Neither could deny it, even as Jace got to his feet, coming closer to the stage where Simon was performing. Now the others were watching, watching Jace curious about what he was doing. Simon was curious as well but he hadn't stopped grinning. He slowly put down his guitar as he moved his hands to the mic to pull it closer as he finished the last part of the song. Jace now standing right in front of him, hands resting in his pockets as they looked at each other.

'So here we go!  
You gotta, just feel the energy  
You gotta, just know who the enemy is  
We are hungry for adrenaline

We're about to go insane, you'll see  
Bring out the guns  
We love the danger  
One, two, three  
Just pull the trigger  
One bullet left inside the chamber  
Let us play some Russian Roulette  
Drop.'

The music slowly came to halt as his voice moved one last time through the room. Slowly he let go of the mic as Jace got up on stage, pulling Simon gently to his feet. Both were looking at each other the way they did when they thought each other wasn't looking. Though this time, neither of them seemed to care that the other could see the raw emotion on their faces. Jace moved first closing the distance and pressing his lips against Simon's, hands moving to the younger's waist to pull him closer. A heart beat was all it took before Simon returned the kiss. Fingers wrapping around the material of Jace's jacket to hold onto him. Neither heard the surprised but pleased sound from the rest of their group and neither of them really cared in that moment. Simon was glad that Jace had helped him get this far and had convinced him along with Clary to get back into his music. Even if he couldn't perform often at least his inspiration would be right here in front of him.


End file.
